drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:Sabis6111/@comment-26184105-20171103155542/@comment-26184105-20171227181840
Erstmal werde ich von den von Sabis schon beantworteten Fragen nur noch die beantworten, zu denen ich was hinzuzufügen habe. Zweitens, lass bitte die Fragen sein, über die wir schon geredet haben oder zu denen wir keine Antwort haben. Ich lese von dir immer noch Fragen, die schon zur Genüge von uns besprochen wurden und ich hab' ehrlich gesagt keine Lust mich immer wieder zu wiederholen. was für vorfahren hatte der gleitgesang Sabis sagte das wissen wir nicht. In school of dragons gibt es eine sehr schöne sage, die erklärt, dass Todsinger/Gleitgesänge entstanden sind, als eine wikingerin die schmetterlinge liebte, von einem drachen getötet und dann selbst als drache wiedergeboren wurde. Natürlich ist das weder im offiziellen Kanon noch eine sehr realistische erklärung, aber ich find die sage schön^^ Nicht der Gleitgesang, aber zum Todsinger wissen wir, dass er als Vorfahren einen Dinosaurier aus dem Jurazeitalter hatte. Wahrscheinlich soll das eine Anspielung auf den Dilophosaurus aus Jurassic Park sein. Ich persönlich denke nciht das die Hicks udn Astrids Sachen durchwühlt haben oder den beiden und Hieudnr etwas und Fischebin außer der Schüssel noch mehr gestohlen haben. Hicks ist der Anführer und Atrid macht sie kalt wenn sie ihr was klauen, Heidurn hatte nciht viel und hat ja in Astrids hütte gewohnt und das einzige was fISCHEBIN GETSOHLEN HABEN HAT ER WIEDERBEKOMMEN. Sie haben sonst nur Rotzbacke was geklaut und es nciht wieder gegeben. Ich weiß echt nicht, warum du dich wegen so einer Kleinigkeit, die nie wieder aufgegriffen wurde, so aufhängst. Ich hab mir da noch nie Gedanken drüber gemacht und find es ehrlichgesagt auch nicht wirklich wichtig. Du kannst dir dazu gerne weiter Gednaken machen, aber ich hab zu der Szene nichts hinzuzufügen. Könntet ihr meiner Theorie zu Dragos Flotte zustimmen? 1500 Schiffe und 150000 Männer ich nehme mal an das Krogans Königstitanfeuerschweif der Anführer des riesigen Rudels ist. Krogan hat ja sicher beim ersten mal 50 oder 60 Feuerschweife gehabt und auch beim zweiten mal mindetsns 12 oder ? Sabis sagte Nein, ich hab dir das schon sehr oft gesagt und dir sogar einen Artikel verlinkt, der genau erklärt warum. Und auch ich hab dir meine Zahlen schon gegeben und dir gesagt, dass ich deine Schätzugen viel zu hoch finde. wer kann sich noch aus Todsingerbernstein befreien? Warum konnte sich der Feuerschweif erst befreien als er Krogan ansah? Bis jetzt konnte nur den Feuerschweif sich eigenständig befreien. Vielleicht hat er Panik bekommen, als Krogan ihm zu nahe kam, was ihn dazu veranlasst hat, sich nochmal mit aller Kraft gegen sein Gefängnis zu wehren. ging es euch genau so wie mir als ich drago das ertse mal im trailer gesehn habe dachte ich es wäre alvin Sabis saghte Nein, ich habe davor schon viele Artikel gelesen und wusste, dass es ein neuer Bösewicht ist. Ich hatte weder die Serie noch die Trailer gesehen, bevor ich mir den 2. Film angesehen hatte. Da gab es für mich keine Möglichkeit die beiden zu verwechseln. denkt ihr drago wird neue verbündete haben im dritten teil? und auch hicks wie die berserker oder die verbannten? Sabis saghte Ich lasse mich da überraschen, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass wir v iele neue und alte Gesichter im neuen Film sehen werden. Wir wissen, dass ein neuer Bösewicht angekündigt ist. Der ist vielleicht mit Drago verbündet. Die Berserker und Verbannten werden wir denke ich nicht sehen, da die Stämme aus der Serie kommen, die von den Filmen unabhängig ist. golddrache hat das mit taffnuss gesagt nicht alles was ich sgae betrifft dich sabis Sabis saghte klar, aber bitte sag dann ausdrücklich, dass du nur Golddrache damit meinst, du hast in deiner Nachricht nämlich uns beide angesprochen. Und davor hast du bereits zwei mal behauptet, dass ich etwas gesagt habe, was nicht stimmt, deswegen bin ich da stutzig geworden. Ja, das mit den Zwilligen kam von mir. Aber nach wie vor hab ich zu dem Thema nichts weiter zu sagen, als das, das ich dir schon mitgeteilt hatte. ich bekomme das gefühl das ihr fats keine folge gesehen habt Sabis saghte Hab ich schon öfter erwähnt, ich habe die letzten zwei Staffel nur teilweise gesehen. Alle Folgen davor kenne ich aber, deswegen lasse ich ja so viele Fragen von dir aus, die sich auf neue Folgen beziehen. Ich hab alle Folgen gesehen, aber eben nur einmal. Ich hab mich dabei auch auf die Drachen fokusiert, damit ich die Artikel im Drachen-Wiki schreiben kann. Auf alles andere hab ich weniger geachtet. Da kann es schon sein, dass mir einige Details der Charaktere entgangen sind. woher haben er ryker drago und krgan ihr drachenwissen Reiker, Drago und Krogan arbeiten alle mit Drachen. Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich ihr Wissen durch ihre Erfahrungen mit den Tieren angeeignet. stand über den büffelstachel was im buch Wahrscheinlich. Irgendwo muss Fischbein ja die Informationen her haben. egal wie viele drachen eret gefangen hat und der hat sicher auch gronkeleisen zur verfügung der könnte die nei alle zu drago transportieren er hat nur ein schiff unf einen einzigen käfig eret hat nur maximal 15 männer und ein schiff wie mild Die Metalle von Eret sahen mit nicht wie Gronckel.Eisen aus. Das sollte sehr viel glänzender sein, als alles, was wir bei den Drachenfängern gesehen haben. Eret hatte vorher eine ganze Festung mit Drachenfängern befehligt. Ich denke er hatte erst Probleme Dragos Forderungen zu erfüllen, nachden sein Lager zerstört wurde. mir scheint die einzigen drachen über die die verbannten etwas wissen sind flüsternder tod alptaum, schrecken, nadder und gronkel . die berserker kennen ja noch den skrill und den nachtschatten und sicher ncoh ein paar obwohl die verbnnten kennen den skrill und den nachtschatten ja auch vom namen Sabis sagte Das hängt bestimmt damit zusammen, dass es damals nicht mehr Drachen im Universum gab. Drachen wie Sturmbrecher oder Todsinger waren zum Zeitpunkt der ersten zwei Staffeln noch nicht mal in Planung. Eine andere Erklärung wäre, dass das nunmal die Arten sind, die am häufigsten im gebiet rund um Berk vrokommen. Die Berserker und Verbannten hatten kein Interesse daran Drachen zu zähmen. Erst als sie erfahren haben, dass Drachen zähmbar sind, haben sie auch Versuche damit gemacht(, die weniger erfolgreicht waren). Vorher war nur wichtig zu wissen, wie man die einheimischen Arten am schnellsten tötet. Das war bei den Hooligans vorher nicht anders. Der einzige Grund, dass sie etwas mehr über die Arten wussten war das Buch der Drachen, das zu der Zeit immernoch viele Fehler und Wissenslücken enthielt. Erst Hicks und Fischbein haben versucht Drachen nicht als Bestien darzustellen und das Buch überarbeitet. die knochenwaffe von rohling ist nichtmal scharf Waffen müssen nicht scharf sein, um tödlich zu sein. Mit dem Knochen kann Rohling seine Feinde problemlos erschlagen. wieso hat eret von seinen männern als einziger waffen aus metall die anderen haben alle zahn-,stachel-,knochen- und sägefischwaffen Eret ist der Anführer der Drachenfänger. Natürlich hat er einen höheren Status und damit leichteren Zugang zu hochwertigeren Waffen. könig , königin wo bitte ist da der unterscheid? Das hab ich dir schonmal erklärt. Ein König wird in der Regel höher und mächtiger angesehen als eine Königin. Ob das wirklich stimmt, spielt dabei keine Rolle. Ob dir das jetzt gefällt oder nicht, die Titel sollen eben verdeutlichen, dass der Große Überwilde allgemein als mächtiger angesehen wird, als der Rote Tod. Auf jeden fall hatten die Drachen mehr angst vor dem Roten tod und das galt sichr auch ür die Menshcen. In einem video wurde der als stärkster größster mächtigster und aggressivster drache angesehen. Überwilde sind von Natur aus weniger aggressiv als Rote Tode, darum hatten die Drachen seiner Kolonie keine Angst vor ihm. Menschen hätten wahrscheinlich vor beiden gleich viel Angst. Wenn man so einem Drachen gegenüber steht, spielt es auch keine Rolle mehr welcher aggressiver ist. Welches Video meinst du? ich weiß warum die drachen maulkörber brauchen und totzdem drachensicheres metall dass erklärt auch warum es so solider ist wie dinosaurier sind ja auch drachen sehr stark und das drachensihcere metall muss nich nur das hitzebeständigste metall sein sondern auch das solideste. weil es soll ja auch gegen die kraft der drachen unempfindlich sein und niht nur gegen das feuer. flammenrülpser können das nicht schmelzen aber skrills können das. die soltten auch das heißeste feuer haben weil blitze sind über 3000 grad heiß und plasma soll mio grad heiß sein. magnesiumfeuer das so heißt ist wie die sinne ist nur 6000 grad heiß. kann es sein das der roe tod nur wegen seines metahngases fliegen kann? und das der eisatem des alpha auch dazu beiträgt das er nciht fliegen kann weil gronkel flügel sind ja für das verhältni auch viel zu klein. schade das der abschnitt nciht dabei war. habt ihr die leuchtenden alphaaugen gesehen? ich denke schon das auch dragos waffen käfige usw aus gronkeleisen sind und erets drachen hatte sicher ur wrgen dem feuer einen maulkorb und ketten angelegt. das war übrigens der bis jetzt unbekannte hauerzahndrache Ich will nichtmehr über die drachensicheren Käfige und das Gronckel-Eisen reden. Du hats offensichtlich deine Meinung, von der du nicht abweichst. wie würdet ihr klingenpeitschling- und schattenflügler drachenflieger finden oder wechselflüglerflieger? Ich fände es generell ganz schön, wenn Krogans Leute nicht nur Feuerschweife hätten. Aber ich schätze mal es ist einfacher für die Animatoren nur eine Art zusammen mit Reiter zu animieren. ich hoffe es ist in ordnung wenn ich bei meinen theorien bleibe. Natürlich ist das in Ordnung. Aber bitte versuche nicht immer wieder abgeschlossene Themen aufzugreifen. Wo wir von dinosauriern reden, hat einer von euch ne ahnung warum in der urzeiit vieles nicht so ist wie es scheint? Helicorpion sieht aus wie ein hai, ist aber eine urzeitchimäre. Dimetrodon sieht aus wie ein dinosaurier ist aber der vorfahre der säugetiere. Ich weiß jetzt nicht was das mit den Drachen zu tun hat. Änliches Aussehen von verschiedenen Tieren kommt zustande, wenn sich Tiere auf die gleiche Ökologische Nische spezialiesieren. Ich weiß jetz nicht, ob das bei den Tieren, die du da genannt hast zutrifft, aber was andere fällt mir jetz nicht ein. was machte der tiefseespalter da in der bcuht Der wurde von den Drachenjägern da hin gebracht. Wie die das zustande gebracht haben ist mir auch en Rätsel. ich finde der brüllende tod hätte sich mal revanchieren können und die jäger und vorher auch die berserker und verbannten paltt machen können Finde ich nicht. Ich hab dir auch schonmal gesagt warum. haben die zwei drachen die die halle niedergebrannt haben überlebt? Ich denke schon. lassen wur das töten mal weg , denkt ihr das draago usw den roten tod fangen oder versklaven könnten? Nein. Der Rote Tod ist schon ein Titanflügler gewesen. Ein so großer und alter Drache lässt sich denke ich nichtmehr zähmen. haben alle gronkelbabys die eiexplosioen in geschenk des nahtschatten überlebtt? Die Eier explodieren auf natürliche Weise. Das sollten die Babys im Normalfall überleben.